familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Springfield Township, Burlington County, New Jersey
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Burlington |government_footnotes = |government_type = Faulkner Act (Council-Manager) |governing_body = Township Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Denis S. McDaniel (R, term ends December 31, 2016)2016 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs. Accessed June 14, 2016. As of date accessed, McDaniel is listed with a term-end year of 2018. |leader_title1 = Manager |leader_name1 = J. Paul KellerTownship Manager's Office, Springfield Township. Accessed June 22, 2016. |leader_title2 = Clerk |leader_name2 = Patricia A. ClaytonTownship Clerk, Springfield Township. Accessed June 22, 2016. |established_title1 = Formed |established_date1 = November 6, 1688 |established_title2 = Royal charter |established_date2 = January 13, 1713 |established_title3 = Incorporated |established_date3 = February 21, 1798 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey County Subdivisions, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 77.701 |area_land_km2 = 77.544 |area_water_km2 = 0.157 |area_total_sq_mi = 30.001 |area_land_sq_mi = 29.940 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.061 |area_water_percent = 0.20 |area_rank = 90th of 566 in state 9th of 40 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Springfield township, Burlington County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 31, 2012.Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Springfield township, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed August 31, 2012. |population_total = 3414 |population_rank = 435th of 566 in state 32nd of 40 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 9, 2013. |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = 114.0 |population_density_rank = 535th of 566 in state 37th of 40 in county |population_est = 3355 |pop_est_as_of = 2015 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 14, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 69 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |latd = 40.033565 |longd = -74.706598 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 08041 - JobstownLook Up a ZIP Code for Jobstown, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed August 31, 2012. 08042 - JuliustownLook Up a ZIP Code for Juliustown, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed August 31, 2012. |area_code = 609Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Southampton, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed December 29, 2014. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3400569990American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed August 31, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0882106US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Springfield Township is a township in Burlington County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the township's population was 3,414 reflecting an increase of 187 (+5.8%) from the 3,227 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 199 (+6.6%) from the 3,028 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed August 31, 2012. History Springfield was originally formed on November 6, 1688, and reformed by Royal charter on January 13, 1713. Springfield Township was incorporated by the Township Act of 1798 of the New Jersey Legislature on February 21, 1798, as one of New Jersey's initial group of 104 townships. Portions of the township were taken on December 2, 1723, to form New Hanover Township.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 99. Accessed August 31, 2012. The township's name derives from springs and brooks in the area.Hutchinson, Viola L. [http://mapmaker.rutgers.edu/356/nj_place_names_origin.pdf#page=30 The Origin of New Jersey Place Names], New Jersey Public Library Commission, May 1945. Accessed October 8, 2015. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the township had a total area of 30.001 square miles (77.701 km2), including 29.940 square miles (77.544 km2) of land and 0.061 square miles (0.157 km2) of water (0.20%). Juliustown (2010 Census population of 429DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Juliustown CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 31, 2012.) is an unincorporated community and census-designated place (CDP) located entirely within Springfield Township, while Fort Dix (total population of 7,716 as of 2010DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Fort Dix CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 31, 2012.) is a CDP located in parts of Springfield Township, New Hanover Township and Pemberton Township.GCT-PH1 - Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - County -- County Subdivision and Place from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for Burlington County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 31, 2012. Other unincorporated communities, localities and place names located partially or completely within the township include Arneys Mount, Chambers Corner, Ellis, Folwell, Jacksonville, Jobstown, Pine Lane and Powell.Locality Search, State of New Jersey. Accessed December 1, 2013. The township borders the Burlington County communities of Burlington Township, Chesterfield Township, Eastampton Township, Florence Township, Mansfield Township, North Hanover Township, Pemberton Township and Wrightstown.Areas touching Springfield Township, MapIt. Accessed December 29, 2014. The township is one of 56 South Jersey municipalities that are included within the New Jersey Pinelands National Reserve, a protected natural area of unique ecology covering , that has been classified as a United States Biosphere Reserve and established by Congress in 1978 as the nation's first National Reserve.The Pinelands National Reserve, New Jersey Pinelands Commission. Accessed December 1, 2013. Part of the township is included in the state-designated Pinelands Area, which includes portions of Burlington County, along with areas in Atlantic, Camden, Cape May, Cumberland, Gloucester and Ocean counties.Pinelands Municipalities, New Jersey Pinelands Commission, April 2003. Accessed December 1, 2013. Demographics Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $85,417 (with a margin of error of +/- $13,463) and the median family income was $102,337 (+/- $14,017). Males had a median income of $62,813 (+/- $16,928) versus $47,361 (+/- $11,194) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $37,901 (+/- $4,219). About 2.6% of families and 3.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.8% of those under age 18 and 1.4% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Springfield township, Burlington County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 31, 2012. Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 3,227 people, 1,098 households, and 906 families residing in the township. The population density was 107.4 people per square mile (41.5/km²). There were 1,138 housing units at an average density of 37.9 per square mile (14.6/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 91.94% White, 3.22% African American, 0.31% Native American, 2.63% Asian, 0.22% from other races, and 1.67% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.77% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Springfield township, Burlington County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 31, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Springfield township, Burlington County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 31, 2012. There were 1,098 households out of which 36.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 73.4% were married couples living together, 5.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 17.4% were non-families. 13.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.93 and the average family size was 3.22. In the township the population was spread out with 25.8% under the age of 18, 5.7% from 18 to 24, 29.0% from 25 to 44, 28.7% from 45 to 64, and 10.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 100.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.7 males. The median income for a household in the township was $69,268, and the median income for a family was $72,292. Males had a median income of $49,044 versus $31,392 for females. The per capita income for the township was $29,322. About 2.8% of families and 3.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.2% of those under age 18 and 8.5% of those age 65 or over. Parks and recreation Burlington County Fairgrounds (home of the annual Farm Fair) opened in 2011 at the intersection of Route 206 and Columbus-Jobstown Road.County Fairgrounds, Burlington County, New Jersey. Accessed August 10, 2013. Government Local government Springfield Township operates within the Faulkner Act (formally known as the Optional Municipal Charter Law) under the Council-Manager form of municipal government, implemented by direct petition as of January 1, 2001, having been approved by voters in a November 1999 referendum.Township Code, Township of Springfield, NJ - Burlington County. Accessed December 1, 2013. "The citizens of Springfield Township adopted the Council-Manager form of government by referendum held in November 1999. The first Council members under the Council-Manager form of government were elected at the General Election held in November 2000, and the new form of government took effect as of 12:00 noon on January 1, 2001.""The Faulkner Act: New Jersey's Optional Municipal Charter Law", New Jersey State League of Municipalities, July 2007. Accessed December 1, 2013. Source incorrectly lists a Small Municipality plan for Springfield Township. The Township Council consists of five members elected at-large in a partisan vote to four-year terms on a staggered basis, with either two or three seats coming up for election every other year as part of the November general election.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 43. At a reorganization meeting held during the first week of January following each election, the council selects a mayor and deputy mayor from among its members to serve two-year terms of office.Administration, Springfield Township. Accessed June 22, 2016. "Springfield Township has a Council - Manager form of government. There are 5 elected Council members who serve a 4 year term. The Council selects one of the 5 to act as Mayor for a term of 1 year. A Deputy Mayor is selected, as well, to serve as Mayor when the Mayor is not present."Form of Government, Springfield Township. Accessed August 31, 2012. , members of the Springfield Township Council are Mayor Denis McDaniel (R, term on council ends December 31, 2018; term as mayor ends 2016), Deputy Mayor Anthony Marinello (R, term on council ends 2018; term as deputy mayor ends 2016), David Frank (R, 2016), John Hlubik (R, 2016) and Peter Sobotka (R, 2018).Council, Springfield Township. Accessed June 22, 2016.2016 Municipal User Friendly Budget, Southampton Township. Accessed June 22, 2016.[http://www.co.burlington.nj.us/DocumentCenter/View/3516#page=78 A Guide to Burlington County - 2015], Burlington County, New Jersey. Accessed June 20, 2016.November 4, 2014 Summary Report Burlington County Official Recounted Results, Burlington County, New Jersey, December 22, 2014. Accessed June 13, 2015.November 6, 2012 Summary Report Burlington County Amended Official Results, Burlington County, New Jersey. Accessed December 1, 2013. Federal, state and county representation Springfield Township is located in the 3rd Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 8th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 5. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2016_CG.pdf#page=66 2016 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 64, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed July 20, 2016.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2010 Census, Springfield Township had been part of the , a change made by the New Jersey Redistricting Commission that took effect in January 2013, based on the results of the November 2012 general elections.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=64 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 64, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed May 22, 2015. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 2,380 registered voters in Springfield Township, of which 403 (16.9% vs. 33.3% countywide) were registered as Democrats, 1,268 (53.3% vs. 23.9%) were registered as Republicans and 707 (29.7% vs. 42.8%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 2 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Burlington, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed December 28, 2014. Among the township's 2010 Census population, 69.7% (vs. 61.7% in Burlington County) were registered to vote, including 90.5% of those ages 18 and over (vs. 80.3% countywide).GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 28, 2014. In the 2012 presidential election, Republican Mitt Romney received 1,071 votes here (57.5% vs. 40.2% countywide), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 743 votes (39.9% vs. 58.1%) and other candidates with 35 votes (1.9% vs. 1.0%), among the 1,864 ballots cast by the township's 2,453 registered voters, for a turnout of 76.0% (vs. 74.5% in Burlington County).Presidential November 6, 2012 General Election Results - Burlington County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 15, 2013. Accessed December 28, 2014.Number of Registered Voters and Ballots Cast November 6, 2012 General Election Results - Burlington County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 15, 2013. Accessed December 28, 2014. In the 2008 presidential election, Republican John McCain received 1,086 votes here (56.7% vs. 39.9% countywide), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 773 votes (40.4% vs. 58.4%) and other candidates with 33 votes (1.7% vs. 1.0%), among the 1,914 ballots cast by the township's 2,371 registered voters, for a turnout of 80.7% (vs. 80.0% in Burlington County).2008 Presidential General Election Results: Burlington County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed December 28, 2014. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 1,083 votes here (60.5% vs. 46.0% countywide), ahead of Democrat John Kerry with 656 votes (36.6% vs. 52.9%) and other candidates with 30 votes (1.7% vs. 0.8%), among the 1,791 ballots cast by the township's 2,199 registered voters, for a turnout of 81.4% (vs. 78.8% in the whole county).2004 Presidential Election: Burlington County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed December 28, 2014. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 932 votes here (72.9% vs. 61.4% countywide), ahead of Democrat Barbara Buono with 299 votes (23.4% vs. 35.8%) and other candidates with 23 votes (1.8% vs. 1.2%), among the 1,279 ballots cast by the township's 2,408 registered voters, yielding a 53.1% turnout (vs. 44.5% in the county).2013 Governor: Burlington County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, January 29, 2014. Accessed December 28, 2014.Number of Registered Voters and Ballots Cast November 5, 2013 General Election Results : Burlington County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, January 29, 2014. Accessed December 28, 2014. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 960 votes here (63.1% vs. 47.7% countywide), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 422 votes (27.7% vs. 44.5%), Independent Chris Daggett with 80 votes (5.3% vs. 4.8%) and other candidates with 25 votes (1.6% vs. 1.2%), among the 1,522 ballots cast by the township's 2,412 registered voters, yielding a 63.1% turnout (vs. 44.9% in the county).2009 Governor: Burlington County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed December 28, 2014. Education The Springfield Township School District serves students in kindergarten through sixth grade at Springfield Township School. As of the 2011-12 school year, the district's one school had an enrollment of 287 students and 25.0 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 11.48:1.District information for Springfield Township School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed August 13, 2014. Public school students in seventh through twelfth grades attend the schools of the Northern Burlington County Regional School District, which also serves students from Chesterfield Township, Mansfield Township, North Hanover Township, along with children of United States Air Force personnel based at McGuire Air Force Base.Northern Burlington County Regional School District 2015 Report Card Narrative, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed May 31, 2016. "The Northern Burlington County Regional Middle School and High School are located in Mansfield Township. Its constituent elementary districts are Chesterfield, Mansfield, North Hanover, and Springfield Townships. In addition, the district serves the Children of United States military personnel stationed at Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst."Esposito, Martha. "Discover Burlington County 2013: Regional School Districts", Burlington County Times, April 26, 2015. Accessed May 31, 2016. "NORTHERN BURLINGTON COUNTY REGIONAL - Serves: Chesterfield, Mansfield, North Hanover, Springfield, Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst" The schools in the district (with 2013-14 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Northern Burlington County Regional School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed May 31, 2016.) are Northern Burlington County Regional Middle SchoolNorthern Burlington County Regional Middle School, Northern Burlington County Regional School District. Accessed May 31, 2016. for grades 7 and 8 (754 students) and Northern Burlington County Regional High SchoolNorthern Burlington County Regional High School, Northern Burlington County Regional School District. Accessed May 31, 2016. for grades 9-12 (1,331 students).New Jersey School Directory for the Northern Burlington County Regional School District, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed December 1, 2013. Both schools are in the Columbus section of Mansfield Township. Using a formula that reflects the population and the value of the assessed property in each of the constituent municipalities, taxpayers in Springfield Township pay 17.7% of the district's tax levy, with the district's 2013-14 budget including $35.6 million in spending.Zimmaro, Mark. "Sharp tax increase included in Northern Burlington budget", Burlington County Times, April 8, 2013. Accessed December 1, 2013. "The $35.6 million budget represents a 2.7 percent increase from last year's spending plan.... Tax rates in sending districts are determined using a state equalization formula that takes into account factors such as population and assessed values. Based on the formula, Chesterfield taxpayers fund 21.6 percent of Northern Burlington's tax levy, Mansfield 46.5 percent, North Hanover 14.2 percent and Springfield 17.7 percent." Students from Springfield Township, and from all of Burlington County, are eligible to attend the Burlington County Institute of Technology, a countywide public school district that serves the vocational and technical education needs of students at the high school and post-secondary level at its campuses in Medford and Westampton Township.Why Choose BCIT?, Burlington County Institute of Technology. Accessed December 1, 2013. Transportation , the township had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Burlington County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation and by the New Jersey Turnpike Authority.Burlington County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed December 1, 2013. The major county routes that pass through are County Route 537 in the eastern part and County Route 545 also in the eastern part briefly. State and U.S. routes include U.S. Route 206 that runs through the center and Route 68 in the eastern section. The major limited access roads that traverse are Interstate 295 and the New Jersey Turnpike, both in the western part of the township. No interchanges along these highways are located in the township, with the closest interchanges that are accessible are Exit 47 (along I-295) in neighboring Burlington Township and Exits 5, 6A and 6 (along the Turnpike) in neighboring Westampton, Florence and Mansfield Townships, respectively. There is no public transportation in the township. Points of interest * Old Upper Springfield Friends Burying Ground - The cemetery and the accompanying meeting house were placed on both the New Jersey (state ID # 875) and the National Register of Historic Places (Reference # 79001479) in 1979.New Jersey and National Registers of Historic Places, New Jersey Department of Environmental Protection - Historic Preservation Office, updated August 6, 2007. Accessed August 25, 2007.Old Upper Springfield Friends Burying Ground, Find A Grave. Accessed August 25, 2007. * Columbus Farmers Market, on Route 206, is a regional commercial center. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Springfield Township include: * Reading Wood Black (1830–1867), founder of Uvalde County, Texas and the city of Uvalde, Texas.Reading Wood Black, Handbook of Texas. Accessed August 31, 2012. "Reading Wood Black, merchant, county commissioner, Indian commissioner, and legislator, was born on September 23, 1830, in Springfield Township, Burlington County, New Jersey, the son of Thomas and Mary Grey (Wood) Black." * Irving Fryar (born 1962), former NFL wide receiver.Coyne, Kevin. "JERSEY; Ex-N.F.L. Star Now Hauls In Lost Souls", The New York Times, December 31, 2006. Accessed November 3, 2007. "He moved back to New Jersey, to nearby rural Jobstown, after he retired in 2001 from the Washington Redskins." * Phil Haines (born 1950), New Jersey Superior Court judge who served in the New Jersey Senate from 2008 to 2010.Symons, Michael. "Christie nominating Sen. Phil Haines to Superior Court", Asbury Park Press, September 30, 2010. Accessed December 1, 2013. "Gov. Chris Christie today notified the state Senate he intends to nominate first-term Sen. Philip Haines of Burlington County as a Superior Court judge.Haines, 59, a resident of the Juliustown section of Springfield Township, has represented the 8th District in the Senate since 2008." * Reuben Moon (1847-1914), Congressman who represented .MOON, Reuben Osborne, (1847 - 1919), Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed December 1, 2013. "MOON, Reuben Osborne, a Representative from Pennsylvania; born in Jobstown, Burlington County, N.J., July 22, 1847" * Thomas Newbold (1760-1823), member of the United States House of Representatives for New Jersey from 1807 to 1813.NEWBOLD, Thomas, (1760 - 1823), Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed December 1, 2013. "NEWBOLD, Thomas, a Representative from New Jersey; born in Springfield Township, Burlington County, N.J., August 2, 1760" * Barclay White (1821–1906), Superintendent of Indian Affairs during the administration of President Ulysses S. Grant.The New York Times, November 24, 1906: "MOUNT HOLLY, N. J., Nov. 23- Barclay White, 85 years old, of this city, a descendant of one of the oldest families in this part of New Jersey and one of the oldest settlers in Mount Holly," "Mr. White attained prominence in National public life when in 1871 to 1878 he was United States Superintendent of Indian Affairs, having charge of seven tribes and six agencies."New Jersey Mirror, December 18, 1907: "The subscribers, executors of the estate of Barclay White, deceased, will offer at public sale, on the premises, on TUESDAY, DECEMBER 24, the farm known as Pine Land farm, midway between Jobstown and Juliustown, Springfield township, Burlington county, N. J.," References External links *Springfield Township website *Springfield Township School * *Data for Springfield Township School District, National Center for Education Statistics *Northern Burlington County Regional School District * Category:Springfield Township, Burlington County, New Jersey Category:1688 establishments in New Jersey Category:Faulkner Act (council–manager) Category:Settlements established in 1688 Category:Settlements in the Pine Barrens (New Jersey) Category:Townships in Burlington County, New Jersey